This Perilous Journey
by Honeyleaf111
Summary: Honeykit was never destined for anything special. But after she hears a prophecy she wasn't supposed to know, she gets wrapped up in the destined cat. And she finds what destiny truly is.


Chapter 1

"Honeykit, wake up!"

I open my eyes. My brother, Raccoonkit, is crouched down in front of me. His ocean eyes look down into my blue, as I stretch and yawn.

"Petallight says I can't go outside the nursery until you wake up, and I'm _bored!"_ I stand up on my paws. Raccoonkit bounces up with joy, and I follow him outside into ThunderClan camp. Wow, is it big!

Raccoonkit scurries in front of me, his eyes wide as he takes in the sight. "It's enormous!" Duh.

"Come _on_, Honeykit," Raccoonkit calls to me, "Stormkit and Oakkit are waiting!" I pad behind him as he bounds past to the apprentice den. The two older kits (two whole moons older!) are waiting there.

Stormkit has dark gray fur, and speckled leopard pattern down his back. His tail swings back and forth, and his gray eyes glint as I come near him. Oakkit's brown pelt is lighter in comparison to his brother, and his orange-tipped tail lies flat as we come closer. His amber eyes sparkle, and he seems to be nicer than Stormkit.

I rush in front of my brother, determined to be the first to meet the bigger kits. His fur, pale colored with reddish tabby stripes, brushes against my honey colored fur as I run past him. I stop in front of Oakkit and Stormkit.

Oakkit laughs. He crouches down in front of me, as if he's about to pounce. I step back cautiously. He laughs again, then growls playfully. "You should be scared, for this is my hunters crouch! You are a little mouse, and I will _eat _you for a meal!" He growls again, and swipes at my forepaws.  
"Eep!" I squeal. I don't want to be fresh-kill! Raccoonkit laughs.

A light brown tom walks up to us. "Oakkit, don't scare the new kits," he scolds, "They're barely out of the nursery!" Oakkit stares at his paws.

"Yes, Skywood." The tom (obviously his father) licks the top of his head. Suddenly embarrassed, I say" I wasn't scared, he just surprised me." I puff out my chest. This, for some reason, causes Stormkit to laugh. That was the first I've heard of him all day.

Oakkit, recovering from his moment of shame, sits up straight. The sparkle has already returned to his eyes and his goofy grin lights up his face once more. "Do you want me too show you how to do my hunter's crouch?"

"Petallight, Petallight!" My brother and I screech to a stop in the nursery. We talk over each other, trying to tell our mother about our day. The ginger tabby she-cat smiles. "Slow down you two! I'm glad you're excited, but you shouldn't talk over each other." My skin burns underneath my pelt.

I let Raccoonkit go first. He hurriedly explains about "how awesome the camp is" and "super cool hunter crouch Oakkit taught", and he's out of breathe by the time he's finished. After that Petallight sends us off to bed, even though Raccoonkit is "not tired at all-yawn-really…"

As I settle down in my nest, I think about my day. Oakkit was so nice…so fun…yawn. I finally fall asleep. And when I do, a dream comes to me.

_"Where am I?" Honeykit paces the forest, searching for someone, anyone to be there. "Hello?" A whisper from far away calls out an inaudible sound._

_ She rushes toward the source of the noise, gliding, like a cloud in the sky. She slides into a nearby clearing, and then stops. Cats fill the clearing. They are staring at the center, where a small branch I glowing with blue fire. They mutter and whisper to each other. No one has seen Honeykit. She thinks about running, but decides to stay. She wants to see what happens._

_ "Cats!" a gray tabby calls the large group together. "Welcome, Welcome. We are gathered here today to read the new prophecy." He pauses, and then continues. "The Prophecy will decide our fate, and who will control it."_

_ With that, he tosses blue dust onto the branch. The fire grows lager and brighter. All the cats stare at it, surrounding it to get a good look at it. Honeykit tries to take a peak, but she can't see. _

_ When the cats move out of they way, they fire is gone. Honeykit groans inwardly. The gray tabby starts talking again. _

_ "You have seen the fire. The Prophecy has chosen, the One. The One who will lead us out of this dark night and into the SUN!" Everyone cheers, with whoops and yowls of happiness. The scene starts to fade, become more blurry and dim. And Honeykit realizes the dream is ending…_


End file.
